1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tile cutter to be laid on the wail or floor of a pool, a bathroom, a rest room or a kitchen for cutting tiles of ceramics or synthetic resins precisely in a desired position.
2. Related Art
The tile cutter widely used and well known in the art has the following construction. At the two end portions of a base body having a support ridge generally at the center in its longitudinal direction and elastic plates at the two sides of the support ridge, there are erected posts which are made integral with the base body on the extension of the support ridge. On these two end posts, there are supported a guide rail which is positioned Just over and in parallel with the support ridge. On the guide rail, there is slidably supported a tile cutting lever which is equipped with a cutter on the lower face of its leading end and tile pressure legs extending from the two sides thereof.
The aforementioned tile cutter of the prior art is manufactured by using the tile cutting lever as a common part and by molding the base body integrally with the posts by means of a mold. It is, however, necessary to prepare several kinds of molds for the base body in accordance with the sizes of tiles to be cut and to prepare the elastic plates to be laid on the two sides of the support ridge in conformity to the base body. These necessities raise the production cost to a remarkably high level. On the other hand, the tile cutter for cutting large-sized tiles has such a large weight as raises problems to be solved. That is, this tile cutter is inconvenient to handle and deteriorates the cutting workability.